


Happily Ever After

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Writing Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I LOVE LOVE OKAY?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you don’t get to judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Disneyworld AUHaving their vacation on Disneyworld was exciting, but what they have planned for this trip is much better. Two dorks in love, a marriage proposal or two and a firework show called Happily Ever After.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, my heart bleeds for these two and I’ll take any chances I get to write them being happy and in love.
> 
> I don’t own these characters and all that jazz.

Steve was a nervous mess on his plane seat. Taking off was the worst part of any plane ride he has ever had, it didn’t help that Bucky didn’t get a seat next to him but all the way down the hall.

“Mister? Your husband showed great worry for your staying away from him on this plane ride because of your health issues, we managed to change seats so you could go together to your destination, if you follow me I’ll show you to your new seat” the flight attendant spoke. Steve was surprised but didn’t comment on it while following them to the... business class? Arriving there, he looked at Bucky questioningly while the other was smiling brightly at him. “Babe! I’m so glad they could get us together, I know how flying set off your asthma and I couldn’t fathom it happening on our way to our honeymoon.” Bucky said as he pecked Steve on the lips. “Aw, you’re so thoughtful, babe.” There was a hint of sarcasm on Steve’s voice.

After smiling at their little show, the flight attendant told them to fasten their seatbelts that the plane would be taking off at any time. As they left, Steve turned to Bucky with an eyebrow arched and fighting a smile “Really? Newlyweds? Did you charm them with this story?” He couldn’t complain, though; Their three-hour flight was going to be so much more comfortable here. “If you want I can tell them it was all a joke.” Bucky was smirking at him. “Don’t you dare, hubby.” Steve joked about it, but his heart was doing backflips inside his chest because if everything went right they would be coming back from DisneyWorld as fiancés.

They got out of the airport, into the cab and finally at the check-in line at the Disney hotel, everything went smoothly and they went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat after leaving their stuff on the room. As it was almost 5 pm they decided to take a shower and head to the Magic Kingdom to see the Happily Ever After fireworks show.

Bucky being the complete softy he was, was planning to propose during the fireworks show (yeah, the one called happily ever after!), he was feeling so nervous because Steve had been acting weird for a few weeks now, he hoped it was nothing major, because the man didn’t want to open up about it either, it could completely ruin their trip, but he was so sure Steve was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was going to take the risk and just go for it, he was never known for being one to back down and give up.

Steve was inside the bathroom, looking at the ring he had hidden inside one of his medication boxes. He knew Bucky loved the fireworks show and Steve loved it was called Happily Ever After, it seemed fitting he proposed right there. He knew he had been acting strange but Bucky hadn’t been much better, sneaking around, he seemed to have a secret Steve couldn’t know, it made him nervous, but he trusted Bucky with all his heart, it would be a complete mess if he said no right in the begging of their vacation. But he couldn’t back down now, it was better to know it in the beginning anyway, right? Yeah, right! Let’s do this.

As Steve got out of the bathroom looking more beautiful than he had any right to, Bucky swapped him into his arms and kissed him deeply. “I love you more than anything, you know that, right?” Bucky whispered to him as they broke the kiss. “Not more than how much I love you, Buck,” Steve said as he touched his nose to his boyfriend’s while keeping his eyes shut. As he opened his eyes and saw Bucky’s smile and eyes so full of affection and love, he was certain he was doing the right thing proposing today.

They walked into the park hand in hand, both of their hearts beating fast, and the butterflies in their stomach going crazy. Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder, bringing him closer and at that Steve’s hand wrapped instantly around Bucky’s waist, he loved having him this close, Bucky’s arms would always be his safe place.

They got a nice place to watch the parade right between Casey’s Corner and the ice cream parlor, they got an ice cream and talked a bit until it was time for the fireworks show to begin, Steve thought it would be better for him to propose before the fireworks started this way they could enjoy it as fiancés, Bucky, on the other hand, had decided to propose during the show, as it would be more beautiful and a wonderful memory.

As they finished their ice cream and cleaned their hands, Steve turned to Bucky “Do you know what this firework show is called?” He asked nonchalantly. “It’s called Happily Ever After, Stevie,” Bucky answered smiling softly. “Buck,” and as Bucky looked at him, Steve dropped to one knee “do you want to be my Happily Ever After?” As Steve showed him the ring Bucky gasped and started giggling “You smooth motherfucker” Bucky said as he fumbled to get something out of his pockets, Steve was getting a bit nervous with the lack of response until Bucky also dropped on one knee “only if you want to be mine. Will you marry me, Steve Grant Rogers?” Steve started to laugh as he tackled Bucky to the ground saying “Oh my god, YES!” And kissed him deeply. As they broke the kiss and got the rings on each other’s fingers, they both giggling like they couldn’t believe it. “I can’t believe we’re both sap enough to propose during a firework show called Happily Ever After,” Bucky said smiling. “That’s why we perfect for each other.” was Steve’s answer.

A woman approached them with a smile on her face and told them she got the whole thing recorded and “would you like to have it? It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” that’s how they ended up having the proposal video on their phone so they could prove how sappy they were to friends and family when they got back home the next week. Sam’s and Nat’s teasing was endless but the couple couldn’t care less as the laughed alongside them with a twinkle in their eyes and engagement rings on their fingers.


End file.
